


Balcony time.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Sera and her girl spend some time together on the balcony of the Winter Palace.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera, Female Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 7





	Balcony time.

“Hey Buckles, you here?”

The balcony is big, why do they always make things big? Uh noble shits, just make it normal size, like a normal person.

Unless they are hiding somet small.

I giggle to myself, need to tell Buckles that.

There is no answer but she is here. I can see her. Leaning against the edge wall and staring off over the gardens.

I like her lean, it gives me a nice view.

“They brought out the booze and now a Du’Lancet’s puking guts into Lord somegits helmet.”

I lean next to her

“You’re missing the fun part.”

I nudge her gently.

Still quiet.

“What's wrong?”

What’s wrong? She sick? Hurt? Sleepy?

“What did we even do here?”

I jump, I wasn’t expecting she’d heard me. She sounds, I dunno, upset? Maybe?

The plate makes a dull chink as I lay it down.

“We won right? All good yeah?”

I say, she looks up at me, still weird, most people are taller.

I smile down but then I see her face.

She’s been crying.

Her turquoise eyes are red rimmed as is the tip of her nose.

I crouch low and hold her shoulders.

“You alright?”

I can’t see any blood or nothing, why is she crying?

“Just, I dunno Sera, yeah we won tonight, we got them to stop fighting for now. But how many have already died because of them? Because of their belligerence? Their ego? Just tonight, how many did we have to cut down? How many people whose only fault was that they were on the other side?”

Her voice is bitter and cold and husky.

I pull her close.

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

I whisper as I wrap her in my arms. I hate touchy-feely crap, but it’s nice, she’s warm and solid.

“We stopped it, it’s over.”

I say.

Why doesn’t she see it? She stopped it all, can fix it. Why?

“Tell that to the dead.”

Her voice is muffled against my shoulder.

“Buckles, Malika, some things can’t be stopped, I mean, you can’t bring em back, you can’t stop em dying at all. Look love, you won, made em stop, how many get to live now cos of you?”

I pull away so I can see those eyes.

“I dunno how many died, I dunno how many would have, I know that those that live are cos of you, you saved em all, and you can’t beat yourself up for the nobles being shits. That’s what they do. You fixed em though.”

She has to see it, she’s a hero. Damn it she has to see it.

“But.”

She starts to say but I press my fingers to her lips.

“No ifs, no buts. You are better than them. You didn’t start some stupid fight but you finished it.”

I press my forehead to hers.

“Don’t beat yourself up for doing all you could.”

A moment of silence, just a shared moment.

Please understand, you’re smart not dumb.

She takes a breath, long and shaking.

“You’re right.”

What? I wasn’t expecting that? That’s new? Why do I feel fuzzy?

“I know I’m right, I said you need me around.”

I say giggling as she smiles. I like her frown but I prefer her smile. It’s like a sun. Warms up the place and lights it up.

“I’m glad you’re here Sera.”

Her voice is warm and nice.

“Stay.”

She adds after a moment.

She takes my hand.

“I ain’t going nowhere.”

I say softly.

The moment passes and the gentle breeze blows around us. The smell of the plate wafts around, making my tummy rumble.

“Sera, did you come out here for food?”

Well Yeah, but mostly cos I was looking for her.

“Yeah, want some?”

She looks funny as she pulls a face.

“It’s chicken in hot sauce.”

I say to entice her.

“They didn’t have any nug?”

She asks hopefully.

I shrug.

“Iunno?”

I take a big bite of chicken leg, it’s really hot and spicy.

She laughs as I react to the heat. 

“Sera.”

I look at her, she hesitates then shakes her head softly.

“You have sauce on your nose.”

I just smile at her. She’s back in a good mood. I like that.

Ah shite, now I got sauce on my hands, I go to wipe my fingers on this jacket, damn it’s uncomfortable.

“Sera, please don’t mess up that coat.”

I stop, fingers an inch away from my jacket.

I raise an eyebrow at her, why does she care so much, just some cloth?

“It’s just I really like seeing you in it. I, it, it suits you.”

She is blushing fiercely and can’t meet my eyes.

What does she mean by, oh.

I giggle.

Music starts to drift through the half open windows, she smiles a moment.

“Sera, can you dance with me?”

She serious? I look at her face, yes, yes she is.

I laugh it off.

“But, I don’t, that ain’t me.”

She nods and looks away.

“Sorry.”

She mutters.

It hurts my belly slightly, the way her voice cuts through me.

I sigh.

“Out here maybe?”

I suggest slowly, I hate dancing but I like her more than I hate dancing.

She smiles and takes my hands.

“It’s okay if you can’t, I won’t tell anyone.”

She says gently as she leads.

“I can dance.”

She doesn’t believe me, I can see it on her face.

“I just prefer horizontal dancing.”

I say, giggling.

“Horizontal dancing?”

I like the confused look on her face.

“Yeah, You know, the flat tango?”

She still looks confused.

“I’ll explain later.”

I’m not going to lie, it’s kinda nice, just the two of us.

Dancing alone together.

Just being together, no worries.

Just safely in each others hands.

I have a fun idea though.

“Buckles?”

“Yes Sera?”

“Wanna go and find some nug in the kitchens with me?”

She smiles nicely.

“That sounds nice.”

We didn’t find any nug but we found soufflés.

Which are just better yeah? I mean she disagrees but I’m right, she ain’t.


End file.
